<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hot Shower by SeongJu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28593705">Hot Shower</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeongJu/pseuds/SeongJu'>SeongJu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Creampie, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Just Sex, Lovers, Sex, Shower Sex, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:54:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,502</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28593705</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeongJu/pseuds/SeongJu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Echo just got back home, when (y/n) is not in the living room nor kitchen?<br/>at least the Yokai is there to make him some tea.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Masaru "Echo" Enatsu/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hot Shower</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>(y/n) ! Hello dear, you are now a model and actress I do not care lol that's how I set it xD<br/>Joking. mind you, I don't have the power to fix any grammar-related on this work as I wrote it at 6 am fighting sleep so bare with it~<br/>thanks :D</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Welcome back master” a drone flew in front of its creator, welcoming him back to their house from a mission.<br/>
“Thanks, Yokai, where is (y/n)?” He asked while taking off his vest and bodysuit underneath.<br/>
“Currently she is in the shower, went in about 5 mins ago. Came back from her model shooting for a high-end company” a voice from the drone updated his master, following it as Enatsu went to their shower.<br/>
“Go prepare a tea for us Yokai” he ordered his drone, as it went to the kitchen as his command.</p><p>Enatsu entered the foggy shower, to see (y/n)’s back under the water.<br/>
With her singing to the music she opened and swinging her hips with the beats, making him smile softly before taking the rest of his clothing off as well.<br/>
“Ah..!” (y/n) lowkey screamed as she felt strong hands hugging her from behind before relaxing realizing it was Enatsu.<br/>
“Missed you too, babe” he chuckled and kissed her neck from behind.<br/>
“Don’t scare me!” (y/n) scolded him before turning around to him and give him a hug, a peaceful moment between the lovers.<br/>
“Welcome home, how was your mission?” (y/n) asked as she works her hands on his back, massaging the knots and muscles.<br/>
He groaned when she smoothed a knot, kissing her cheek in gratitude.<br/>
“Went fine, Managed to complete it faster. Less time with these people” he said and looked at her, as she was nodding and stopped her actions.<br/>
His back is now smooth and relaxed, baking in the hotness of the water.</p><p>“Good to hear it” (y/n) said and kissed him this time, making his soldier flinch.<br/>
“Mhmm” he made a sound before returning her kiss, angling her face upward a bit so he can deepen the kiss.<br/>
“I missed this” he sighed after breaking the kiss, making (y/n) dazed. Eyes still on his lips.<br/>
“What a cute expression,” Enatsu said and licked his lips, feeling the need to be inside his lover after two weeks apart.</p><p>(y/n) hides her face in his neck, knowing well his thoughts already.<br/>
"Getting shy are we?" He teased her and rubbed her hips, making her melt into his embrace.<br/>
"I missed you too, you jerk" She mumbled burring her face against him before biting softly on his skin.<br/>
"Ak!" He hissed when she took her bite, before chuckling and moving his hands downwards to grab her butt, massaging it in a circle before capturing her mouth with his.<br/>
moving his hand lower, his fingers teasing her opening slowly rubbing a circle against it. making her sigh and move her hands to rest on his shoulder.<br/>
continuing with their kiss only to move to the next level, with the tip of his middle finger he entered her making her gasp using this chance to move his tongue into her mouth and fight with her tongue before winning and taking the lead.<br/>
slowly easing his finger deeper into her, feeling her warm and tight around his finger making him hard now if he wasn't hard before. moving it slowly around to loosen her up for more before breaking the kiss with her.</p><p>“Mind riding me? I’m tired” he pouted, before diving to kiss her neck slowly moving to her shoulder.<br/>
Pressing another finger slowly to join the first one.<br/>
“If you prepare me first, and then I will ride” (y/n) sighed in pleasure to her lover. Before leaning on him completely as she felt his fingers scissor- opening her up for him.<br/>
“So tight, 2 weeks were too long I have to remind your body what is missing down there,” He said in a lower octave while entering her deeply with his fingers and holding her with the second hand.<br/>
(y/n) moaned into the air and took a breath as she is feeling herself loosing open a bit after two weeks.<br/>
“Ena..” before she called his name a moan was ripped from her, from the third fingers that entered her. And feeling his fingers pumping into her slowly.<br/>
“Still getting wet, I can feel it as I pump my fingers into you, such a good girl” he said and nuzzled her neck, breathing in her scent mixed with his.</p><p>Home.</p><p>Another set of whimpers and moans was heard from (y/n) before Enatsu took his fingers out and licked them in front of her.<br/>
“Sweet like always, how I missed to taste you babe” He sighed and finish off with a kiss on her lips.<br/>
Pulling her closer before moving into the bathtub and sat in it with her on top of him.<br/>
Making her sit on top of his member, moving her a bit up and down to coat himself with her slick.<br/>
“Look at that, so wet that you even covered me with your slick” he said in a dreamy breath and kissed her.<br/>
“Can I? I miss you inside me so much” (y/n) said between their kisses, making Enatsu nod and lift her a bit.<br/>
Positioning his member with her opening before (y/n) sinks into his lap.</p><p>Both of them moaned at the feeling of the other.<br/>
“So deep..” (y/n) sighed, making Enatsu smirk and bite softly her neck.<br/>
“Not deep enough” he growled and moved her hips a bit higher before impaling deeper into her.<br/>
Making her groan at the feeling of his tip deep inside her.<br/>
“Ah  くそ!” He cursed <em>(fuck)</em> hissing as he feels (y/n)’s inside holding him tight and twisting against his cock<br/>
“I can feel you missing me babe, holding me so tight” he breathed out and slapped her right butt cheek.<br/>
Making her whimper before slowly moving up and down on his cock.<br/>
“Hmm yeah, I missed it” (y/n) said before continuing.<br/>
“Missed you inside me, making me hot all over. Craving one thing” Making Enatsu groan at her confession.<br/>
“You sure love this don’t you?” He asked not actually waiting for an answer, licking her nipples that jump up and down in front of his face and pinching the other one that not in his mouth.</p><p>“Ah! Yes yes, I missed it!” (y/n) moaned as she picked up her pace. Moving faster on him making him pop out her nipple out of his mouth.<br/>
“Touch yourself” he ordered, dropping his hands on her hips and hold her, making (y/n) to slow down before taking her chest into her hands holding it as if she is showing it to him. Before grazing her fingers on her nipples that erect from the simulation he gave them, rubbing them in a circle changing the pace, and pinching them a bit.<br/>
Taking her time to give him a show.</p><p>Only to reward her with rubbing on her Clit, making her flinch with a cry as she holds back the sudden need to come.<br/>
“I missed being inside you, having you bouncing on me- every night to just being inside you and hold you,” Enatsu said between thrusts, grabbing her hips and bouncing her faster slowly losing control over himself.<br/>
“Yes! Yes, it missed you too” (y/n) panted as he hits her G-spot making her vision to start turning white.<br/>
Few thrusts before pulling out completely making her whine at the loss.</p><p>A deep chuckle was heard before (y/n) lost balance and found herself trapped beneath him.<br/>
“Such a good girl” he praised her, making her more excited at the praise before indulging himself into her again with fast thrusts.<br/>
“So tight again, just for me” he groaned at the feeling of her milking his cum out of him.<br/>
“Guess I have to reward you with something you love babe” He smirked before moving her legs to his shoulder and side, locking his hands beside her head and his legs planted on the bath floor. fucking his full body weight into her, fucking her deep and rough. (y/n) saw white in that position only feeling him moving inside her, hitting her far deep into her.<br/>
Enatsu grunted and groaned at the feeling of a climax.<br/>
“Ohmy-“ (y/n) screamed as she came around Enatsu, making him follow her tight.<br/>
he grunted, pushing his cock as far as it could go before staying still with his cock twisting inside her - he gave (y/n) soft rubs on her hips circling as he spilled inside of her.<br/>
With her really melting into him, leaning on him and taking a deep breath still in a daze from the pleasure.</p><p>“Good to be home” Enatsu said softly and kissed her temple before turning the water on in the bath.<br/>
And cleaning both of them, as (y/n) was tired with extra needy for attention.<br/>
After they both dried up and put on some clothes he picked her up to the kitchen as she couldn’t exactly walk on her own.<br/>
After all his Yokai made some tea for them to enjoy the rest of the evening.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I don't know how he has so little works.<br/>my Idol of laziness lmao.<br/>And I just started playing lmao, if anyone wanna play with me when I have time feel free to tell me &lt;3<br/>cuz I'm newbie and get to drag around matches with a friend, but I heard pve it does interest me more than pvp lmao</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>